Casca the Whisper
a924cf9697034e10b9b170ebe778805f.jpg 0876c4fd1ad60c6cb7582b273ca238e1.png " Leave. Take her away from this horrid place. " ''Casca to Drustan General Information Warrior.Impa.full.1823211.jpg '''Name': Casca Harper Warlock Alias: " The Whisper ''" '''Age': 36 Weight: 123 lbs Height: 5'10 Hair Color: Snow Eye Color: Wine Blood Type: B - DoB: Unknown Status: Deceased Appearance 62b0f5537a2c2ddcefd8458ad4f35435.jpg impa_by_g138-d82zujr.jpg As a grown woman, Casca appears rather slim and slender build. Her curves are ripe and petite. Casca is lean, but vividly toned in muscle and strength. She has straight long white hair and very tanned skin. Her eyes are bright red with long light lashes framing them. She is very beautiful, just like her daughter Zane. Behavior Personality e054ef4372e02075bc3fa53488ad1602.jpg 7b6ece1bfbdb0cc0060e96e9d8cdfd15.png Casca was a strong and silent woman. She let her actions speak for her and wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty. Her shell was tough, but her heart was soft and vulnerable. Casca usually displays a cunning behaviour and seems to enjoy intense situations filled with suspense and strong emotions. She uses a sarcastic tone towards her opponents, but does have a caring side towards her comrades and family. Although she tries to not show it much, since she understands the pain that their actions cause to them and those around them. Rolplay Allignment ''Lawful Neutral A lawful neutral character acts as law, tradition, or a personal code directs him or her. Order and organization are paramount to him or her as well. He or she may believe in personal order and live by a code or standard, or she/he may believe in order for all and favor a strong, organized government. Lawful neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you are reliable and honorable without being a zealot. Lawful neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all freedom, choice, and diversity in society. Occupation/ Class " ''The Whisper ''" 5ca379266282d9db55bca6d9edcbc58e-d7k4snk.png 762fdc61f0ae624b48f166c2698b0d49.jpg 0b6e049d096e87799f5ebc0aca418a88.png impa_by_raven_igma-d855qo5.png Warlock A Warlock is someone who has undergone extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals (which take place at "Warlock schools" such as Oasis) in preparation for becoming an itinerant monster-slayer for hire.Taken in as children, Warlocks are subjected to intense alchemical processes, consumption of mutagenic compounds and relentless physical and chi training to make them dangerous and highly versatile against their vast array of opponents, many of which possess superhuman speed, strength and/or other deadly powers. These procedures ultimately mean that each fully-trained Warlock is a mutant built specifically to hunt and kill inhuman prey. Fighting Style '''Kenjutsu' (剣術) is the umbrella term for all (koryu) schools of Japanese swordsmanship, in particular those that predate the Meiji Restoration. The modern styles of kendo and iaido that were established in the 20th century included modern form of kenjutsu in their curriculum, too. Kenjutsu, which originated with the samurai class of feudal Japan, means "the method, or technique, of the sword." This is opposed to kendo, which means "the way of the sword". Taijutsu (体術), literally "body technique" or "body skill") is a Japanese blanket term for any combat skill, technique or system of martial art using body movements that are described as an empty-hand combat skill or system. The term is commonly used when referring to a traditional Japanese martial art but has also been used in the naming of modern martial arts such as Bujinkan Budo Taijutsu. Taijutsu is similar to Karate but is more focused on the body techniques. More specific names than taijutsu are typically used when describing a martial art, such as jujustu (focusing on throwing, grappling, and submission), judo (focusing on throwing and grappling), aikido (focusing on throwing and joint locks) as well as karate and kenpo (focusing on striking). Shinobi iri (忍び入り) meaning "to sneak into" are ninjutsu techniques for silent movement and climbing for covert infiltration. This is the most popular idea of the iconic ninja. Historical the ninja had many techniques for silent movement, climbing, information gathering and infiltration. Combined with a range of specialized tools stood the agents in good stead when the time came for the to effect entry into the enemy camp. There were also a number of methodologies employed when entering an enemy camp. Chi Form ''Spiritual Energy '''Spiritual Energy' is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . Chi Base ''Alteration Chi '''Alteration': An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Weapons of Choice *'Poison Darts' *'Katana' *'Shuriken' *'Kunai' *'Duel Swords' *'Kusarigama' Category:Ex-Warlock Category:Ex Warlock Category:Warlock Category:Hunter Category:Kai's Characters Category:The Killian Race